Jiper Babies
by PiperFreakingMcLean
Summary: Piper doesn't know she is pregnant until the doctors tell her. This is about how Jason and Piper get through it.
1. Chapter 1

Piper's POV

I really don't feel good right now. I don't know what is wrong with me. I feel like I'm going to barf. I need to go to the doctors.

Doctor what is wrong with me.

"You are pregnant," said the doctor.

Oh my gods I need to get out of here, I need to tell husband

When Jason gets home I am going to tell him righ away. I just have to say we need to talk and sit him in the couch and hopefully he won't pass out.

I hope it is a Boy. His name will be Skyler named after the place his father ruled over. Jason wants a girl though. He wants to name it after my mothers flower. We are so weird we want to name it after each others instead of ours. We are so nice. ?

Jason just got home. I prepared a wonderful dinner. Atleast I think it is.

"Oh my gods this taste wonderful, you are a amazing cook," said Jason

Thank you and I need to tell you something.

Im pregnant

(Jason face plants in his food)

Fuck


	2. Chapter 2

Jason's POV

The last thing I remember is that PIPER IS FUCKING PREGNANT. I think I was so happy that I passed out and that there is cheese pizza all over my face. I can't believe I am going to be a dad. If it is a girl (which it hopefully is) her name is Rose. I have wanted to be a dad so bad. I now exactly what I am going to do.

She is going to have a navy blue room with pink roses all over it with a white crib and a matching blanket with the wall. When she gets older we are going to switch her room for the twins and she can pick what her room will look like.

(Piper walks in)

"You are finally awake, are you excited," said Piper.

Why do you think I pass out and it has to be a girl.

"It's going to be a boy I just know it, we are going to name him Skyler," said Piper

Why do we have to have a boy first.

"You should know why, I never had a brother or sister and I want our girls to have that to older brother to protect them because I didn't and I don't want them to go through what I did," Piper screamed. "Sorry I guess I am already getting grumpy."

It's OK Piper we will have a boy first if you believe that strongly I know it's going to happen and I will never let my child go through what you did. Nobody should.

(Jason and Piper are snuggling on the couch watching TV)

I still can't believe you are pregnant Piper

"I know right we have been trying for so long and it is finally happening," said Piper

I hope you remember Demigods have a faster pregnancy that's why you already have morning sickness.

"I know I'm not a idiot we only have them for seventh months inside of nine," said Piper.

We have to start decorating his room. Well hopefully it is his we will find out next week. I was thinking though that it should be sky blue with cloud and plane decals.

(Next week)

The doctor said," The gender is a ..."

Sorry for the cliffhanger just Uncle Rick is such a inspiration.

Peace, PiperFreakingMcLean


	3. Chapter 3

Jason's POV

"A BOY," the doctor yelled

"OH MY GODS yes I knew it, I just had this gut feeling, I am SO EXCITED," Piper screamed excitedly.

I told you if you felt this strong about it it would happen. You now can have the older protective brother. I hope you know I am going to spoil him rotten, I'm going to spoil all our kids rotten. They are going to be the best kids ever. We have to tell Leo, Hazel, Frank, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia. I can't wait till our child can meet Percy's and Leo's kids. Leo and Calypso's baby is only going to be one year older than ours and Percy and Annabeth's child will be 3 years. 130

Piper's POV

I am so excited we are having a boy. His name is going to be Skyler and Jason can't change that. We are going to have a baby shower in one month. No boys allowed. We are going to have a girl party. Annabeth, Calypso, Hazel, and Thalia are invited. I wonder if my mom is going to show up. Wait I haven't even told my mom!

Jason we need to tell our parents right away. We have kept it a secret for a month already.

"What will happen since my dad is Jupiter who is a Roman and your mom is Aphrodite who is Greek," Jason said.

OH MY GODS that is so true. What if the start a war between Greeks and Romans and it is all our fault. We are going to see my mom tomorrow and your dad the next day.

Please gods don't let my mom and Jason's dad be mad.


End file.
